


Disagreement

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Harry oversteps the border once too often.





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Too lost' by 'PurebloodProductions'.

"You are here to become someone, Mr. Potter, not only for amusement!"  
"So it's Mr. Potter again? Some small infringement of your personal space and it's back to last names!"  
"As you pointed out, it was personal and should have remained such!"  
"So what will you do next time something like this happens? Kill me? Go on, have a go before Voldemort leaves nothing behind to torture!"  
It was Severus' turn to race through the room, grabbing Harry by the collar and throwing him bodily against the wall.  
"Don't you dare talk like that! The Dark Lord will not get to you - you will kill him, not the other way around! Am I making myself clear?"  
Harry deflated for the moment. He hadn't meant to bring Voldemort into the discussion.  
"On that yes but what about us?"  
"We are going to talk about everything tonight over dinner in my rooms. Everything. So if you have questions ask them tonight because next time I will personally obliviate the whole school, including you, if you ever pull a stunt like that again."


End file.
